Curtain side airbag systems are commonly known and used. Curtain side airbags may be positioned in various locations within the passenger compartment of a vehicle. For instance, it is known to place a curtain side airbag in the headliner of a vehicle so as to protect the head of the occupant during an accident. The curtain side airbag displaces a portion of the headliner, or trim panel, and deploys into the vehicle passenger area to protect the head of the passenger.
It is commonly known to mount trim components, such as a lamp assembly, onto a trim panel, such as a headliner. However, the lamp assembly can become detached from the headliner during curtain side airbag deployment. As the curtain side airbag quickly deploys and forces through the vehicle headliner, the lamp assembly can be detached from the headliner. Accordingly, it is known to provide small brackets to the lamp assembly so as to retain the vent assembly to the trim panel or headliner. However, these known retention methods are not always suitable, especially as curtain side airbags become more powerful. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a lamp assembly having a retainer apparatus mounted on a lamp housing that retains the lamp assembly to a headliner during curtain side airbag deployment.